


“You can't die. Please don't die.”

by YukiCoco2005



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiCoco2005/pseuds/YukiCoco2005
Summary: Prompt : “You can't die. Please don't die.” (In Taako's perspective)





	“You can't die. Please don't die.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the TAZ fandom so I was a little nervous publishing it.  
> I did enjoy exploring the character, though and I will probably be working on more TAZ fics in the future.  
> Thanks for reading!

“Aren’t you afraid of losing someone?”

It was an odd question, one in which, at the time, Taako simply laughed off.

“I’m Taako, baby. I’m not afraid of losing anyone, anymore. Besides, I happen to be very good friends with three reapers, I don’t see any reason to worry about all that,”

He received questions such as these from various strangers, hoping to learn more about one of the seven crew members of the Starblaster. 

It wasn’t the strangest question he had received, but it was a question that stayed with him.

Once again the words echoed in Taako’s mind.

“Aren’t you afraid of losing someone?”

As he was informed by Kravitz that he needed to go see Magnus, before it became too late.

Too late for what?

Even as Taako arrived at Magnus’ home and was met with the mournful expressions of his closest companions, he still didn’t quite understand. Magnus was gone. Just like that.

It seemed surreal to Taako, adjusting to a world without his crewmate, his friend. 

After a century of witnesses the death and rebirth of each of his crew members, death became an illusion. Something that grew very real in the days following Magnus’ death.

“I don’t understand, why can’t I just go see him?” There was a light quiver to Taako’s voice.

“I’m sorry Taako, it just doesn’t work that way,” Kravitz spoke in a gentle tone, despite witnessing his lover’s anguish and wanting more than anything to break the rules for Taako. 

There wasn’t anything he could do, and Taako knew that. Yes, he would lose people and there wasn’t anything that he could do. 

In response to this realization, Taako attempted to spend more time with the select few individuals he cared deeply for. 

Once again the question crept back into Taako’s mind, “Aren’t you afraid of losing someone?”

Yes, Taako responded to the thought as he glanced up from his desk to see Ren, standing at the doorway of his office. Her distraught expression sent chills through Taako as he felt a sensation that he had not experienced in years. Fear.

“Its Angus.”

Nothing more needed to be said, Taako left immediately. 

“Hello sir,” the soft, frail voice of Angus McDonald greeted Taako as he stepped into the room. 

A brief silence filled the air for a moment. Taako, lost in his thoughts.

Wasn't there a spell that could fix this? 

Was there truly nothing he could do?

His hands clenched into a fist, as anger grew inside of him, he felt so useless. 

The sound of covers shifting, drew Taako’s attention as he glanced up to see Angus struggling to sit up. 

“What are you doing?” Taako walked to Angus’ side, “You won't get better, if you overdo it.” 

Angus chuckled weakly before relaxing against the pillows once more “I'm glad you came.” 

Taako scoffed “Of course you are, I am like, the best wizard ever. I know you probably couldn't handle some kind of ‘cure sickness’ spell, but don't worry. Taako’s got this.” 

Angus gave Taako a stunned look before a fit of laughter escaped his lips, eventually subsiding into soft wheezing. “I'm just old, sir” Angus said still holding a light chuckle to his words “I don't think there is a spell for that, besides I wouldn't want one. I'm happy. I've fulfilled so much, more than I ever thought I could. I just wanted to see you again. Taako.”

Taako frowned seemed frustrated by Angus’ words, however he glanced up at the sound of his name “But-” Taako’s voice broke slightly, but he quickly regained composure “What are we going to do without the world's greatest detective?” 

Angus laughed softly. 

The two spend hours together, reminiscing over old memories. 

The room was filled with bright noise, until it wasn't. Silence crept in suddenly, as Taako spoke, but Angus ceased responding. 

Finally Taako stopped talking altogether. 

The silence of the room seemingly closed in on Taako, as he grasped desperately at Angus’ motionless hand. 

“Please,” a soft whimper escaped his lips. 

Life was short and death was inevitable, especially in regards to the people he had grown attached to, over the years. 

That should have been his response, to the question that endlessly haunted him. 

Aren't you afraid of losing someone? 

Yes! Of course! I'm terrified! 

“Ango, please don't do this.” He pleaded desperately “You can't die. Please-” Taako choked back harsh sobs. 

“Please don't die”


End file.
